Octubre
by NekoNata
Summary: DRABBLE. Unos ojos violetas observan impotentes el espectáculo que ofrece su alrededor. Rusia se siente morir por dentro, y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. No pairings. Contiene violencia y sangre.


Un drabble de Hetalia. El tema, la revolución rusa de octubre. No contiene exaltación ideológica, por ninguna de las dos partes. Todos sabemos que la violencia es algo horrible. Las aclaraciones, al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Los tanques se movían de un lugar a otro, entre gritos de soldados que no alcanzaba a comprender. Le dolía el pecho, se sentía arder por dentro. Estaba paralizado, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Su cabeza estaba surcada de pensamientos encontrados, de ideas opuestas, de ilusiones, pero sobre todo, de odio.

No obstante, Rusia sonreía como siempre, con esa sonrisa de niño llena de falsa inocencia. O simplemente, inhumanamente fingida.

No sentía frío, el calor de la pólvora y el vodka lo invadían por completo, pero no por ello le resultaba agradable. Preferiría mil veces sucumbir una y otra vez al Invierno antes que experimentar ese calor infernal.

Un fino hilo de sangre se escapa entre sus labios, dejando un caminito rojo sobre la blanca piel, hasta que cae al suelo por acción lógica de la camino rojo, como el que se abrían paso por la nevada ciudad. La intensa e inmaculada blancura parecía querer ahogarlo en su gélido brillo.

A Rusia no le quedaban ya ganas de luchar. No cuando sus hermanos se mataban entre ellos. No cuando el fin de cada uno justificaba cualquier medio, por cruel e inhumano que fuera. Porque por muy increíble que pareciese, Ivan conservaba aún algo de sensibilidad.

Águilas bicéfalas contra hoces y martillos. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, la nieve no volvería a ser blanca en Rusia por mucho tiempo.

Pensaba en la familia Romanov, acribillados a tiros sin ningún miramiento, justa o injustamente. Pensaba en los revolucionarios, con sus propuestas y sus miradas fijadas en un horizonte prometedor. Pensaba en la guerra que habían perdido, y en la que inevitablemente estaban perdiendo todos.

En ocasiones, pensar dolía demasiado.

Bebió otro trago de vodka, como un autómata. Comenzó a toser, para su sorpresa. Él estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de esa forma desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero no tardó en adivininar que no se trataba del vodka. Su cuerpo convulsionaba en violentos espasmos, se estaba mareando a causa de su dificultad para respirar. Siguió tosiendo, cada vez más asustado. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus piernas no parecían querer sostenerle durante más tiempo. Intentó respirar entre arcadas, se puso la mano sobre la boca y cerró los ojos. Su garganta quemaba, su boca se sentía húmeda y amarga.

Cuando Ivan abrió los ojos, su enguantada mano estaba manchada de sangre. Jadeó, con sus ojos violetas desenfocados. Su vista se nublaba, iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro. Entrecerró los ojos, agotado, dejándose caer en el suelo.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue el blanco cielo encapotado, cubriéndose cada vez más de infinidad de banderas rojas entre el fuego y la pólvora. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

El bello paisaje de octubre.

* * *

Aclaraciones sobre la historia (no soy una experta, pero intentaré aclararlo un poco, a grandes rasgos):

La Revolución de Octubre (1917) fue una rebelión por parte de los comunistas rusos (junto con otros colectivos anarquistas y nacionalistas) contra el zarismo. Estas ideologías tomaron fuerza en la pobre y atrasada Rusia, que tuvo que enfrentarse a la guerra ruso-japonesa (ambos países querían expandirse, Rusia hacia el sur, Japón hacia el oeste) la cual perdieron, y más tarde a la Primera Guerra Mundial, que también iban perdiendo.

La Revolución de Febrero (1917) desplazó el poder de los zares y estableció un gobierno provisional, pero no firmaron la paz con Alemania. Los sóviets o asambleas de obreros, descontentos, se decidieron a tomar el poder. Firmaron la paz con Alemania y asesinaron a la familia imperial. Se desató una guerra civil, de rojos (comunistas y afines) contra blancos (zaristas y afines). Ganó la Guardia Roja (o ejército rojo) y los sóviets tomaron el poder poco a poco. Así se formó la Unión Soviética, declarada en 1923 y con una constitución definitiva en 1924 (según tengo entendido)

Como última curiosidad, uno de los símbolos de la Rusia Imperial era el águila de dos cabezas (sobre la bandera tricolor que todos conocemos) y la soviética era completamente roja, excepto por tener dibujados una hoz y un martillo en una esquina.

Espero no haber cometido errores.


End file.
